


Desejos reprimidos

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bissexuality, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt aparece para uma visita após um ano... Priscilla nunca imaginaria o que o Witcher e Dandelion poderiam estar fazendo em um quarto, até se aproximar da porta entreaberta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desejos reprimidos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiPhantomKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/gifts).



> Tentei manter spoiler free e não citar exatamente qual foi o final, para que o leitor possa imaginar o que achar mais conveniente... Mas isso se mostrou uma tarefa bem difícil. Sorry. =/

Fazia pouco mais de um ano desde que Geralt de Rivia tinha passado por Novigrad pela última vez, durante toda a busca por Cirilla para salvá-la da Caçada Selvagem. O cabaré de Dandelion tinha feito um grande sucesso em todo aquele tempo e agora que não havia mais guerra às coisas estavam ainda melhores. Apenas o humor do músico parecia decair às vezes, sem motivo aparente. Era algo que o deixava melancólico por alguns dias, até que ele conseguisse se recuperar e voltar a seu antigo eu.

Aquela era, talvez, a única coisa que Dandelion conseguia guardar só para ele. Os lábios do músico se selavam quando alguém tocava no assunto, jamais revelando qual era o problema, jamais admitindo que existisse um problema. A aquela altura Priscilla já tinha desistido de tentar; ela até achava que o músico de alma sensível tivesse algum tipo de mal estar semelhante ao que a acometia uma vez por mês. Não se surpreenderia se fosse verdade.

Dandelion estava atravessando mais um desses dias difíceis. Os olhos azuis passavam pelas palavras escritas na folha de papel a sua frente sem realmente absorver nada do que havia ali, também sem perceber que já devia estar a mais de vinte minutos encarando aquela mesma página. A cabeça dele não estava no livro caixa, não estava nos negócios. Só que ninguém sabia dizer onde estava.

Um suspiro longo deixou os lábios do músico e ele finalmente desistido de tentar fingir que estava sendo produtivo. Fechou o livro, com a página devidamente marcada com uma faixa de tecido púrpura, e afastou o livro, levantando-se em seguida para buscar por seu fiel alaúde, posicionando-o devidamente e dedilhando as cordas em uma melodia que ninguém sabia identificar a que obra pertencia... Mas era melancólica e parecia ser sempre a escolhida para os dias em que o humor do poeta enegrecia.

A visão era dolorosa para a loira. Já tentara de tudo para animar o outro, mas a aquela altura ela já sabia que a única coisa que podia fazer era ajudá-lo e esperar que essa nuvem negra passasse, então ela se afastou para deixar que o moreno ficasse um pouco sozinho. Dar uma volta pela cidade parecia uma boa ideia na hora, por isso ela pegou uma pequena bolsa com um pouco de ouro e saiu pela porta da frente, pensando em passar pela praça e comprar algumas coisas. Talvez um livro de receitas. Comida talvez não animasse Dandelion, mas certamente a ajudaria a se distrair e resistir a vontade de ficar na volta dele perguntando se estava bem. Devia funcionar.

Ela mal tinha dado alguns passos na rua quando percebeu que a atenção das pessoas se voltava completamente para algo do lado oposto da rua; a curiosidade a forçou a virar-se e descobrir o que conquistava tanta atenção assim. E bastou um olhar para entender porque as pessoas olhavam.

Geralt de Rivia passava pela rua, trazendo uma égua branca – sem dúvida a nova Plotka – pelas rédeas, na lateral da sela o gancho de troféus ainda com a cabeça de um Wyvern, de onde um pouco de sangue ainda pingava. O resultado de algum contrato na cidade ou em seus arredores, sem dúvida. A expressão indiferente do Witcher permaneceu mesmo quando algumas pessoas se afastaram ou passaram a cochichar. A popularidade de Witchers não tinha subido muito desde a ultima visita dele a Novigrad.

— Geralt!

Priscilla chamou, dando alguns passos rápidos na direção dele, a animação evidente em cada movimento, na expressão sincera, no sorriso largo e convidativo. Isso pareceu quebrar um pouco daquela indiferença de Geralt, que sorriu de um jeito muito discreto. Um daqueles sorrisos que talvez não fossem bonitos, mas provavam que mesmo um mutante ainda era capaz de sentir alguma coisa.

— O que está fazendo por aqui?  
— Priscilla. — Curvou a cabeça de leve, um cumprimento um pouco mais educado para uma dama, ainda que não fosse bom nisso. — Vim aqui a trabalho, como pode ver. Mas também achei que seria uma boa chance de ver como as coisas estão. Você parece ótima.

Sentir o corpo percorrido pelos olhos amarelados do Witcher causava na poetisa um ligeiro arrepio, uma inquietação que não chegava a ser ruim, e o sorriso dela foi quase tímido, enquanto afastava uma mecha dos longos cabelos loiros para trás de uma orelha e baixava o olhar para o chão.

— Tive o tempo para me recuperar e os cuidados de Dandelion.

A coloração no rosto da loira não passou despercebida para o caçador de monstros, que abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, agora com o que poderia ser considerado uma pitada de malícia. A afeição da loira pelo bardo era algo que nem mesmo um cego conseguiria ignorar, portanto era fácil entender como Dandelion tinha ajudado. Também era um sinal que o mulherengo irresponsável finalmente estava crescendo.

— Então as coisas vão bem entre vocês.  
— Muito bem!

A felicidade dela era quase radiante e o Witcher parecia satisfeito com a resposta, passando distraidamente uma das mãos pela crina de sua montaria, antes de lançar um olhar ao estabelecimento onde tinha quase certeza que Dandelion estaria. Ele não precisou fazer nenhuma pergunta, a loira sabia que tipo de pergunta estaria por vir.

— Ele está lá. Ver você certamente vai animá-lo!  
— Dandelion está desanimado? Isso é incomum.  
— É só um dia ruim. Vá vê-lo, tenho certeza que a pessoa que pediu pela cabeça do Wyvern pode esperar um pouco mais. Eu estou indo comprar umas coisas, então vocês dois terão um pouco de privacidade. Aproveitem.

O sorriso dela ficou mais largo por um momento e ela acabou com aquela distância, abraçando apenas uma vez o Witcher, que permaneceu parado sem saber exatamente como reagir ao gesto de afeição. Ela soltou-se e desapareceu pela rua pouco depois, cantarolando qualquer coisa como se estivesse muito animada. Geralt reconheceu a melodia, afinal a ouvira tocando aquilo quando a conhecera.

Geralt parou em frente ao cabaré, observando a fachada chamativa e a placa com o nome enquanto prendia as rédeas de sua montaria em seu devido espaço na frente do estabelecimento. Acariciou-a, sussurrou o típico “boa garota” e deixou-a ali, abrindo a pesada porta de madeira e encarando o ambiente pouco iluminado por velas. A música tocada no alaúde atingiu seus ouvidos antes que sequer conseguisse ver Dandelion em um canto tão mal iluminado.

Se não fosse pelas habilidades de Witcher talvez nem conseguisse enxergar o poeta naquela falta de luz. Balançando a cabeça negativamente o Witcher se aproximou, os passos fazendo ranger levemente o piso de madeira, as espadas se movendo de forma suave em suas costas a cada passo.

Os sons finalmente despertaram a atenção de Dandelion, os olhos azuis se erguendo quando deixou de tocar aquela melodia, buscando encarar quem entrava a aquela hora.

— Estamos fechados, volte quando anoi—GERALT!  
— Vai mesmo me por pra fora?

O Witcher deteve-se e cruzou os braços, embora estivesse sorrindo daquela maneira sarcástica que tinha o dom de irritar a tanta gente, mas que no bardo sempre acabava resultando em um sorriso e no brilho daqueles olhos azuis, outrora tão opacos em sua tristeza.

— É claro que não! O que está fazendo aqui? E a Ciri? E Yen, como ela está?  
— Tenho um contrato na região... Ciri está no Caminho. E Yen está bem, eu acho. Ela me teleportou para um lago aqui perto quando disse algo que ela não gostou, então estou dando um tempo pra ela sentir a minha falta.

Dandelion riu de forma baixa, não parecendo surpreso com nenhuma das respostas, especialmente a última. Pelo que ele sabia aquela não era a primeira ou a última vez que a feiticeira enviava o Witcher para algum lugar por causa de uma briga. O dia em que eles não discutissem haveria algo de errado com aqueles dois.

Na verdade o músico até estava um pouco surpreso que aquilo tivesse demorado tanto a acontecer. Mas estava grato que finalmente tinha acontecido e que a feiticeira tivesse escolhido justamente aquela área para teleportar o Witcher, embora isso talvez tivesse sido proposital.

Priscilla tinha demorado um pouco mais do que havia esperado originalmente, também comprara um pouco mais do que pretendia. Tentava carregar tudo enquanto repassava mentalmente a receita que havia escolhido tentar naquela noite, imaginando se seria suficiente para três pessoas, já que imaginava que talvez Geralt ainda estivesse por lá. Estava animada com a ideia de ter mais de uma cobaia para o que faria.

Quando abriu a porta encontrou a vela quase no fim e duas canecas vazias em cima da mesa que Dandelion tinha ocupado anteriormente. Recolheu-as e cheirou para descobrir o que haviam bebido, depois foi preenchê-las novamente. Seria uma boa desculpa para procurar pelos dois, se ainda estivessem por ali, e descobrir se Geralt ficaria para comer. Foi exatamente o que fez.

Subiu as escadas e procurou por qualquer som que indicasse a presença de algum deles, detendo-se no último quarto do corredor. A porta estava entreaberta e ela estendeu a mão para bater ao invés de apenas entrar sem permissão, mas deteve-se ao ouvir o ultimo som que teria esperado naquele momento: um gemido.

A mão parou em seu caminho e os olhos dela se abriram ainda mais, surpresos, o coração acelerando por um momento, sem saber o que deveria fazer, ou o que veria se permanecesse ali. Ela não resistiu à necessidade de inclinar-se um pouco para o lado e tentar ver o que acontecia dentro daquele quarto. Mas jamais estaria preparada para o que estava vendo.

Roupas espalhadas pelo chão em uma completa bagunça, como se as duas partes estivessem com muita pressa ao se livrar delas, e os dois corpos ocupados em cima da cama, que rangia com alguns dos movimentos mais fortes. Priscilla sentiu que a própria boca estava aberta, mas ainda estava chocada demais para simplesmente fechá-la.

A primeira coisa que ela sentiu foi raiva. Uma onda de irritação tão intensa que ela considerou a ideia de chutar a porta, entrar naquele quarto, pegar as espadas que estavam em um canto e matar aqueles dois. As mãos dela tremeram e apertaram as canecas, coçando com aquela vontade. Mas não era uma assassina, nem achava que poderia realmente fazer aquilo.

Ela olhou de novo, vendo como Dandelion puxava a roupa de cama e jogava o quadril para trás, para encontrar-se com o volume do Witcher e exigir ainda mais dele, suspirando e gemendo de alivio e de desejo a cada vez que sua vontade era saciada pelas estocadas firmes e cada vez mais fortes de Geralt.

Nunca tinha visto Dandelion naquele estado. O músico tinha o dom de parecer arrumado em praticamente qualquer situação, seja ao ser sequestrado e carregado no cavalo do sequestrador enquanto gritava como uma donzela ou atravessando metade de uma cidade para tentar salvar-se de bandidos. Até mesmo com ela, nos momentos de intimidade, ele ainda conseguia parecer arrumado ao levantar da cama no dia seguinte.

Mas naquele momento o bardo estava uma completa bagunça. O corpo suado, o rosto completamente tomado por aquela coloração avermelhada, os olhos azuis semicerrados e a boca aberta para deixar escapar os sons de prazer. As mãos apertando com tanta força as cobertas que não seria estranho se acabasse por rasgá-las, o quadril no ar sem nenhuma vergonha ou hesitação. Não era preciso ver o jeito que ele sorria para saber que ele estava adorando cada instante.

A raiva deixou de ferver dentro do peito dela, transformada em dolorosa e fria insegurança. Não sabia se um dia seria capaz de causar a Dandelion sensações semelhantes, se um dia poderia vê-lo naquele estado, se o ouviria gemer e apreciar estar com ela do jeito que ele fazia nas mãos habilidosas de Geralt de Rivia.

Talvez ela não conseguisse. Talvez ela não fosse suficiente. O pensamento era apavorante. Fazia Priscilla questionar se algo naquele ano tinha sido real, se a vida que estava vivendo era verdadeira... Mas existiam coisas que Dandelion certamente não saberia fingir. Havia sinceridade nos olhares dele, nos sorrisos, nos poemas pra ela e até nas pequenas brigas.

Tudo aquilo era parte de quem Dandelion era. Ela fora capaz de perdoá-lo pelas mulheres com quem ele tinha se envolvido, mesmo que às vezes ainda tivesse de xingá-lo para que não olhasse para outras em sua frente, mas aquilo era algo completamente diferente. Ela não sabia se veria o músico da mesma forma depois daquela descoberta. Se um dia conseguiria tirar da cabeça o que estava presenciando.

Mas ela também não sabia se conseguia odiá-lo por isso. Ou odiar o Witcher, o que talvez fosse perfeitamente racional.

Porque era difícil odiá-los quando via a química que havia entre eles. Se Priscilla fosse um pouco mais sincera teria até admitido que a visão tinha sido bonita. A intensidade do ato, o desespero com o qual pareciam precisar um do outro, tudo isso certamente daria uma linda música. Ou uma poesia, do tipo a ser lida na calada da noite por alguém buscando conforto mesmo com uma cama vazia.

Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar o calor do corpo, o rosto corado, as pernas unidas, mantendo as coxas apertadas. As mãos tremiam e ela não fazia ideia de como ainda estava segurando as bebidas depois de tudo aquilo. O tempo em frente a aquela porta tinha sido uma montanha russa de emoções e ela não tinha certeza se tinha forças para andar pra longe dali ainda.

Experimentou o primeiro passo e sentiu como duas mãos fortes a agarravam. A bebida foi para o chão quase imediatamente e ela esperneou enquanto sentia-se erguida e colocada no ombro de Geralt, como se não tivesse peso nenhum. Ele tinha aquele sorriso sarcástico, ela não sabia onde esconder o rosto. Estava com tanta vergonha que não tinha sequer voz para gritar com ele, mas tentou se livrar ao chutar ou bater no peito dele com uma das mãos.

Tudo isso enquanto tentava não olhar para o que havia abaixo da cintura dele. O Witcher podia ter pelo menos colocado uma calça antes de decidir agarrá-la daquele jeito. E ele certamente podia ter tido a decência de não segurá-la com aquela firmeza suspeita pela bunda.

— Geralt! Coloque-a no chão, está assustando-a!

Dandelion parecia mais escandalizado pelo jeito rude do Witcher do que pela situação em si. Estava sentado na cama agora, os cabelos bagunçados, o rosto ainda com resquícios da cor deixada pelo ato, uma mão segurando o lençol em frente ao corpo para tentar ocultar-se um pouco. Quase uma donzela.

Mas o que Priscilla notou foi como o humor dele parecia mais leve. Como mesmo tentando dar uma bronca ele sorria, como aqueles olhos azuis estavam cheios de vida, como ela não via há algum tempo. Aqueles eram traços de Dandelion que ela sempre tinha gostado, pequenas coisas que a fizeram se apaixonar. E não fora ela a despertar tais coisas.

Geralt finalmente a soltou, mas foi na cama, e foi um pouco mais de cuidado do que tinha usado para erguê-la. A loira evitou olhar para qualquer um dos dois, recuperando o fôlego e esperando que o cérebro voltasse a funcionar... Porque não tinha a menor ideia de como agir ali, sentada de qualquer jeito entre o homem que amava e o corpo seminu e nada ignorável do Witcher. Era a situação mais estranha pela qual já tinha passado na vida.

— Pelo tempo que ela ficou parada na frente da porta... Ela já passou faz tempo da fase de estar assustada.

Os olhos dela se abriram um pouco mais, percebendo o que aquilo significava. O Witcher estivera consciente de sua presença lá há algum tempo, ele só tinha feito o possível para ignorá-la e terminar suas próprias atividades. Priscilla não soube como se sentir com aquilo, mas o rosto dela adquiriu ainda mais cor pela vergonha.

— Sabia que eu estava lá? — Ela questionou, em voz baixa, talvez porque fosse a única coisa que ela ainda conseguisse pensar. — O tempo todo?  
— As batidas do seu coração e a sua respiração irregular a denunciaram.  
— Porque você não ME avisou que ela estava lá?

Dandelion parecia estar entre constrangido e irritado. Ou tão irritado quanto ele pudesse parecer enquanto ainda tinha aquele ar sorridente que despertou em Priscilla uma súbita e breve vontade de espancá-lo. O que ela não fez.

— Eu queria ver o que ela ia fazer. — O Witcher encolheu ligeiramente os ombros, depois levantou da cama, recolhendo as roupas para começar a se vestir. — E acho que essa é a hora que eu deixo vocês dois conversarem... Tenho o ouro de um contrato pra pegar e um caminho para seguir.  
— Você não vai simplesmente me deixar aqui sozinho pra tentar me explicar!  
— De nós dois você é que tem o dom com as palavras. E ela viu tudo, vai explicar o que? Que você gosta de estar com homens de vez em quando? Acho que isso não precisa ser explicado.

A loira abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas as palavras não saiam. E de inicio ela nem tinha certeza do que estava querendo perguntar, enquanto evitava olhar para o Witcher que andava de um lado para o outro do quarto recolhendo roupas.

— Como assim homenS? Não é só ele? Há quanto tempo vocês dois...?

Aquela seria uma longa conversa e Dandelion não sabia nem por onde começar a falar. Uma das poucas ocasiões em que o bardo estava completamente sem palavras. Geralt tentava não rir da situação, enquanto encaixava as espadas nas costas e se preparava pra sair do quarto. Pelo menos até Priscilla puxá-lo de volta pra cama com uma força que nenhum dos dois homens achava que ela tivesse.

— Ninguém sai daqui enquanto eu não tiver uma explicação! — Nem que para isso ela tivesse de agarrar o rabo de cavalo de Geralt pra mantê-lo ali. — Há quanto tempo isso acontece?  
— Quase tanto tempo quanto dura a nossa amizade. Eu nem me lembro como começou.  
— Eu lembro. Estávamos bêbados, você pensou que eu tinha dormido e começou a me—  
— GERALT!

O Witcher sorriu de uma forma maliciosa e quase maldosa enquanto Dandelion parecia querer algum lugar para esconder o rosto, constrangido. De alguma forma isso fez a loira sorrir um pouco. Mesmo depois do que testemunhara eles não tinham mudado, ainda eram os homens que ela conhecia. Nada tinha mudado. Ela apenas tinha descoberto algo que já acontecia há tempos.

E talvez isso não devesse mudar em nada a forma como os via, ou como as coisas aconteciam.

Não estava perdendo Dandelion para o Witcher. Talvez ela é que o tivesse roubado de Geralt, de certa forma, já que no final eles pareciam nunca ter pertencido realmente um ao outro. Não era o tipo de relação que ela entendesse, talvez não fizesse sentido para mais ninguém. Era algo deles.  

Ela estava no meio daquilo. Uma pessoa decente sairia dali e nunca mais falaria com os dois enquanto vivesse. Mas ela não era uma pessoa decente aos olhos de ninguém, as pessoas a comparavam com uma prostituta, porque mulheres supostamente não deviam trabalhar no meio artístico, viver com tamanha liberdade. Ela tinha aprendido muito sobre como a moralidade era algo falho.

Priscilla podia se enojar com tudo aquilo e dar as costas a tudo, rejeitando a vida que tinha ao lado do homem que amava... Ou podia aceitar as preferências estranhas dele, sabendo que elas não mudavam quem ele era ou o que sentia por ela. Porque Dandelion ainda estava olhando-a do mesmo jeito, mesmo que estivesse constrangido. E ele estava esperando por uma reação dela.

— Eu me meto em cada uma por causa de vocês...  
— Talvez da próxima vez queira estar no meio. — O Witcher sugeriu, com o tom entediado de quem se pergunta se vai chover. — Ou agora, pelo jeito que está me prendendo na cama ainda.  
— Tentador, Geralt. — Soltou-o, afastando a mão aos poucos, e no fim tentou sorrir. Um gesto tímido devido ao constrangimento. — Mas acho que quero um tempo com o Dandelion. Quem sabe na próxima?

Se ela estava falando sério ou não, nenhum dos dois tinha certeza na hora. Mas o Witcher não perdeu a oportunidade de desaparecer pela porta, deixando o casal a sós para conversar. O silêncio se prolongou um pouco, nenhum dos dois sabendo exatamente o que dizer agora.

— Você teria me contado isso algum dia?  
— Eu tentei. Melitele sabe o quanto eu tentei! Sentir essa necessidade e me envergonhar... Sentir que seria errado saciar esses desejos estando com você... Me escondendo... Isso estava me matando. Mas eu tinha tanto medo do que você ia pensar.

Agora Priscilla sabia que o estranho comportamento de Dandelion tinha um nome. Desejo reprimido. Não podia culpá-lo por desejar algo que ela não podia oferecer, afinal eram as preferências dele. Preferências que muitos considerariam uma abominação naquele mundo, mas ela não conseguia achar o mesmo. Não depois de ter visto.

Aquilo não tinha parecido menos natural do que aquilo que ela mesma fazia com Dandelion.

— Você não vai me trocar por um homem agora, vai?  
— É claro que não! O que tenho com você é legitimo, nunca foi um disfarce ou alguma coisa desse tipo, eu não trocaria você por ninguém.

A loira sorriu e deitou-se, sem se importar com aqueles lençóis bagunçados ou manchados pelo prazer dos outros. Ela não conseguia se importar com esse tipo de coisa naquela hora, enquanto sentia um alívio sincero pela resposta do bardo.

— Eu beijei uma mulher uma vez...

A loira revelou, experimentando. Não sabia exatamente onde chegar com aquelas palavras ou se ia dizer mais que aquilo. Talvez fosse o suficiente para expressar o que queria... Expressar que não ia julgá-lo por aquilo, quando tivera sua dose de curiosidade. Até começava a achar que talvez aquele tipo de coisa fosse mais comum do que esperava.

— E como nunca me contou essa história? Eu quero ouvir todos os detalhes. Não deixe de fora os detalhes picantes sobre como suas mãos atrevidas foram subindo o vestido dela para revelar as coxas roliças enquanto ela acariciava sua flor úmida com as pontas dos dedos...  
— Foi só um beijo!  
— Então invente o resto.

Ela usou um travesseiro para cobrir o rosto de Dandelion por alguns instantes e calá-lo antes que começasse a imaginar as cenas que ele tinha começado a descrever. Ainda podia ouvi-lo rindo debaixo do travesseiro. Ela mesma acabou por rir também.


End file.
